<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine by decaf and sleep (kohiii)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724227">Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohiii/pseuds/decaf%20and%20sleep'>decaf and sleep (kohiii)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire Knight (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Developing Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Role Reversal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohiii/pseuds/decaf%20and%20sleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does it taste good?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiryuu Zero &amp; Kuran Kaname, Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>"Kaname, <em> stop.</em>" </p><p>As the smell of blood permeated the air, the pureblood's eyes flared bright red. </p><p>"What if I don't want to stop?" </p><p>Zero's struggle was both an intriguingly beautiful and saddening spectacle. </p><p>Kaname hovered above Zero, watching silently in grim satisfaction as Zero tried to hold back his bloodlust. As much as he hated seeing the other's suffering, knowing that it was <em> his </em> blood that drove Zero mad soothed his dark and possessive urges. Zero could've had anyone else's blood -- one insufferable Takamiya Kaito came to mind -- but instead it was only <em> Kaname's </em> blood that he craved. </p><p>"You need it, don't you?" He ran one of his fingers across the wound he'd deliberately inflicted on his neck, coating it lightly with his blood. Kaname gently planted his fingertip against Zero's bottom lip. "Go ahead, it's yours." </p><p>He watched intently as Zero's tongue darted out to swipe against the offering, and there was a deep groan from the other boy as he tasted the sweet nectar he'd been denying himself. </p><p>Honestly, who had ever heard of a pureblood deliberately starving themselves? </p><p>Zero was too gentle. </p><p>His body rejected the blood tablets, yet in spite of that Zero still refused to take anyone else's blood. Kaname knew that the rest of the Night Class were more than happy to offer themselves. </p><p>He'd seen both Cross siblings offer their blood to the pureblood on multiple occasions. While Kaien had been teasing Zero and only Yuuki had done so out of genuine concern, Kaname knew that the two of them would not hesitate to bare their neck to Zero if the pureblood so much as implied that he was interested in their blood. He'd watched them jealously, abusing his position as a prefect to intervene whenever it did seem like Zero was on the verge of giving in to his bloodlust. </p><p>His first two attempts to convince Zero to take his blood had failed. The pureblood had an infuriatingly stubborn streak, and he'd impassively brushed Kaname off each time. </p><p>But Kaname wasn't deterred. </p><p>He'd waited until Zero's thirst had peaked. With the aid of a small pocketknife and an excuse for the pureblood to come to Chairman's house, Zero had become his. As soon as the pureblood's tongue made contact with the wound on his neck, Kaname knew it was checkmate. </p><p>Zero was <em> his. </em> </p><p>Zero had taken <em> his </em> blood. <em> His, </em> not the Cross girl or the Takamiya boy. </p><p>Kaname had snaked his arms and legs around Zero, pressing the pureblood down closer to his body and encouraging Zero's desperate licks. He wasn't going to take the chance of the pureblood running, even if he knew that Zero could easily break free of his hold if he really wanted to. </p><p>But Zero hadn't. </p><p>Instead, Zero had buried his face into Kaname's now healed neck, his breath coming out in shaky shudders against Kaname's skin. Kaname was a bit disappointed that Zero hadn't taken the final step to sink his fangs into Kaname's neck and make him <em> his, </em> but that was no matter. Kaname had plenty of time to change Zero's mind. </p><p>The pureblood had then avoided him for two weeks, only to one day suddenly show up in his room in the middle of the night. They had stared at each other silently for a few long seconds. Kaname was worried that Zero had come to tell him that it was all over. To his relief, the pureblood had instead quietly apologized, promising that he would not attack Kaname again. </p><p>Kaname went back to sleep that night with Zero's warmth beneath him and Zero's saliva drying on his skin as it healed yet another self-inflicted cut. </p><p>"Kaname, you need to stop." </p><p>Zero's voice broke him out of his reverie, and Kaname looked down again as a drop of his blood fell onto the corner of Zero's mouth. The pureblood closed his eyes as his body trembled, and his tongue darted out against his will to lick up the stray drop of blood. </p><p>Kaname hid a smile. </p><p>"Is it delicious, Zero?" </p><p>He wanted to lean down and rub the open wound against Zero's lips until the pureblood could no longer hold back and give in to his desire for Kaname's blood. But he also wanted to see those red-lilac eyes in their intense, single-minded devotion to him.</p><p>"You can have all of it, if you want."  </p><p>Kaname watched in fascination as Zero groaned again, but this time he caught a glimpse of the pureblood's sharp fangs. They dug into Zero's bottom lip as Zero closed his eyes and tried to wrestle his thirst back under control. Zero's eyes snapped open a moment later at the scent of blood. </p><p>But he needn't have worried. Unfortunately for Kaname, Zero's control was too impeccable for him to slip up and bite Kaname. </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Kaname swiped up a bead of Zero's blood, humming curiously as he stared at the small drop of red on his fingertip before putting it into his mouth. He sucked lightly, wondering if he tried hard enough he would be able to taste the same intoxicating flavor that every other vampire hungered for.</p><p>Underneath him, Zero was staring up at him with an impassive expression on his face. </p><p>Kaname hated that look. It was the same expression Zero used with the rest of the world, hiding away his true feelings and thoughts because that was what was expected of him. But if he was to be honest, in a way, Kaname didn't necessarily mind that -- as long as Zero didn't use that expression with him. As long as Zero was honest with him. </p><p>Zero's rare soft smiles and his irritated scowls were a precious sight that belonged to <em> him </em> and him alone. Kaname had yet to see Zero share himself so openly with other people, and Kaname guarded those moments jealously. Not even Yuuki had been granted this level of affection from Zero, and from what Kaname could tell Zero favored her the most out of all the Night Class students.  </p><p>He didn't like thinking about Zero and Yuuki together in any capacity -- Zero was <em> his, </em>after all -- but Kaname couldn't deny that there was something about the pureblood that softened infinitesimally whenever he was around the petite brown-haired girl. He could feel the ugly beast of envy roaring its head every time it reminded Kaname of the many advantages Yuuki had over him as a vampire. </p><p>Sometimes he couldn't help but wish that he hadn't been born human, that he had been born a pureblood the same way Zero was. Then he could properly stand by Zero's side, and they could freely share blood the way vampire lovers did. </p><p>"Does it taste good?" </p><p>Zero's voice was so quiet that Kaname might've missed it if he hadn't been paying close attention. </p><p>Not that he would ever not pay close attention to the pureblood. </p><p>Kaname hummed. </p><p>To be truthful, it didn't. As a human, blood held no appeal to him, and the faint spot of Zero's blood he had captured tasted like salt and rust. As hard as Kaname tried, he couldn't taste the heady power and flavor in Zero's blood that appealed to other vampires. </p><p>"Yes," he said instead, his hand coming down to caress Zero's face softly. He brushed a few silver strands out of Zero's eyes before tracing a path down Zero's pale skin and to his lips. The pureblood's long fangs were still peeking out, the sharp points resting lightly on his bottom lip and threatening to tear through again. "Because it's Zero, it tastes good." </p><p>This time, Kaname was rewarded with a wry smile from the normally stoic pureblood. </p><p>"Liar." </p><p>Kaname smiled. </p><p>"Zero will always taste delicious to me." </p><p>And he meant it. </p><p>To Kaname's delight, a faint flush rose to the surface of Zero's cheeks at the innuendo. </p><p>The pureblood always put some kind of distance between them, and even when they had formed a tentative friendship Zero remained wary of him. While he never discouraged Kaname's attentions, he had always subtly turned down Kaname's more...amorous advances. It had been a long and painful process of slowly acclimating Zero to his affectionate gestures. </p><p>Kaname knew that he was being greedy. He knew he should've been satisfied that he meant <em> something </em> to Zero. But while he undoubtedly held some sort of special position in the pureblood's heart, it was not the special position Kaname desired. </p><p>Kaname wasn't satisfied with just <em> something. </em> He would have <em> everything. </em></p><p>He leaned down, smirking.</p><p>"How about you? You didn't answer my question earlier. Do I taste good, Zero?" </p><p>The lilac in Zero's eyes was now almost entirely gone, replaced by the bright crimson of his insatiable thirst. Kaname found it mesmerizingly beautiful, even if the pureblood always tried to keep his more beastly side away from Kaname's line of sight. </p><p>"Do you want to <em> eat </em> me?" </p><p>The slight hitch in Zero's breath told Kaname everything he needed to know. </p><p>"Shit, Kaname. You have to stop, I'm serious." </p><p>Before Zero could turn his head away, Kaname had slipped two fingers into Zero's mouth. Gently prying the other's mouth open, Kaname stared at Zero's fangs in open fascination. Ignoring Zero's warning groan, Kaname slowly ran his finger over one of Zero's fangs, marveling at the smooth texture. </p><p>As his fingertip drew closer to the tip of the sharp canine, Kaname's own heartbeat began to accelerate. </p><p>So close…</p><p>All he needed to do was prick himself, and then Zero's poison would enter his bloodstream and transform him forever. </p><p>It was a tempting thought. </p><p>With a sigh, Kaname pulled his fingers away, cupping Zero's face and leaning down to press his forehead against the pureblood's. As much as he wanted to take the final step, Kaname knew that Zero would never forgive him for it. Zero had made it very clear that Kaname's humanity was something to be treasured, and during his more vulnerable moments he would bitterly reflect on the beastly nature of his desire for blood. </p><p>But Kaname was helplessly enamoured with that part of Zero. The part of Zero that could not help but reveal the true depth of the pureblood's desire for him. </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>"It's alright, Zero," he murmured, watching as Zero fought against the urge to sink his fangs into Kaname. "I'll stop for tonight." </p><p>While Zero's struggle against his desire for Kaname's blood was beautiful to watch, Kaname knew better than to push Zero too far. The last thing Kaname wanted was for Zero to return to his distant self just because Kaname had been overeager. </p><p>"But in turn, let me stay like this a little longer." </p><p>Allowing his body to collapse on top of Zero, Kaname slid down until his head rested against Zero's chest. He could hear the pureblood's steady heartbeat beneath him, a calm and cherished lullaby he wouldn't mind listening to forever. </p><p>Kaname heard a sigh, and then Zero wrapped an arm around Kaname's form. His other hand came up to rest on top of Kaname's hand, his fingers slowly combing through Kaname's hair as if trying to commit the feeling to memory. </p><p>"Insufferable human," Zero smiled dryly, but his tone was colored with affection. </p><p>"Stubborn vampire," Kaname responded, his voice equally warm. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks to the kz/zk discord server for inspiring me \ o /<br/>here's a little short fic that was inspired by a conversation in the server<br/>went digging around vk memories to throw together a quick image edit c: </p><p>in case it wasn't clear -- zero is a pureblood and kaname is a human. i also flipped it around so that kaito, kaien, and yuuki are also vampires in the night class. and yeah, i made kaien and yuuki siblings in this fic xDD</p><p>i struggled to find a good title for this fic, but in the end i settled for the current one<br/>(and immediately thought of <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-3e0EkvIEM">this</a>)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>